In the past, in order to replace a tire and tube on a wheel of a vehicle, the wheel had to be first removed from the vehicle in order to position the wheel and tools to remove the tire and tube from the rim of the wheel. Many tire and tube removal devices for removing both the tire and tube from the rim of a wheel that was first detached from the vehicle have been constructed in the past.